Harmony et sa découverte
by Mrs Hermione Jane Potter
Summary: Harmony et la "nièce" de Ron. Elle vit au terrier avec lui, sa femme et ses fils. mais qui est-elle vraiment? Et que vient faire une amnésique dans l'histoire? Vous le saurez en lisant.


Disclaimer:Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling. Ils sont leur propriété.  
Exception d'Harmony, Hadrien, Randy et la famille Saltaban qui sont de moi et que vous allaient connaître un peu plus tard.

Auteur : Hermione Potter  
Genre: ... Romance/Action/ Aventure. Tout public mais scène érotique à un moment donné (pas avant longtemps)

Harmony Potter et sa découverte.

Voila, moi c'est Sonia et j'adore Harry Potter, j'avais toujours voulu écrire une fic sur ces aventures mais je ne voulais pas encombrer ce site ou fleurit tant de belles fics que j'adore par mes écrits sans importance. Il y en a déjà tant sur le 6éme et 7éme tome, alors j'ai décidé de me consacrer à l'ère Post Poudlard ! J'espère que vous allez aimé. Review très appréciée ! Première H.P fic, donc soyez indulgents. Allez, reviewé et à bientôt sur le Web !  
Au fait, Harmony est ma propriété, le reste appartient à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling.

Assise sur mon petit lit, dans ma petite chambrette prés duxz4spgSrUj grenier aménagée spécialement pour moi lors de mon arrivée au Terrier le jour de mes 1 ans, je lisais et relisais sans fin le passeport qui m'avait été remis et délivré par le Département Administratifs des affaires magiques, aux Ministère de la Magie, l'après midi même, ce 26 Mai 2008.  
Sur ce grand morceau de parchemin était noté toutes les informations me concernant, allait le chercher était une obligation dés qu'on avait 11 ans, car c'était l'année de notre rentrée au collège, et des démarches administratives étaient nécessaires pour adhérer à l'établissement en plus bien sur d'être sorcier et de recevoir l'hibou de Poudlard, établissement dans lequel ; j'étais apparemment inscrite depuis ma naissance.  
Je relisais encore et encore le précieux document.  
Nom : Granger  
Prénom(s) : Harmony, Janice, Lyanna, Crystal.  
Parents : Père : Décédé.  
Mère : Disparue, présumée décédée également.  
Tuteurs légaux : M. Ronald Weasley et son épouse Luna Lovegood-Weasley.  
Frère(s) et/ou Sœur(s) : fille unique mais considère les enfants de ses tuteurs comme ses frères de cœur.  
Lieu de résidence : Le Terrier.  
Taille : 1m35.  
Poids : 27kg.  
Cheveux : Noir de jais  
Yeux : Vert.  
Passion : l'école, lire, le Quidditch.  
Citation du titulaire : Mangez la vie avant que la vie ne vous mange.  
Signature des tuteurs : Ronald Arthur Weasley, Luna Melissa Lovegood Weasley Lu et approuvé.  
Signature du titulaire : Harmony Janice Lyanna Crystal Granger.

Je soupirai à la fin de ma lecture, je n'avis aucun souvenir de mes véritables parents et me demandais depuis toujours qui ils étaient et comment ils étaient morts, c'était un sujet tabou chez les Weasley et lorsque j'essayais d'en parler je sentais tout le temps un énorme pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie dans le son de la voix d'Oncle Ron, mon parrain devenu un célèbre médicomage reconnu (docteur pour sorcier pour les Moldus lisant cette fic !) Je l'adorais, lui et sa femme Tante Luna qui travaillait pour les colonnes de Sorcières Hebdo et qui avait également repris les rennes et l'édition du Chicaneur que tenait autrefois son père.  
Leurs trois fils Harry, Maxence et Théo avaient respectivement 10 ans, 8 et 3 ans ; je les adorais et adore toujours comme mes frères biologiques bien que ni Luna ni Ron ne m'ont jamais cachés qu'ils n'étaient pas mais véritables parents dés que j'ai été en âge de comprendre. La seule chose qu'ils me disaient d'eux était : « Tu sauras leur histoire, au fur et à mesure, quant tu seras en âge de tout comprendre. » Bien entendu, j'avais horreur d'entendre cela. Ah oui, a tout bien y réfléchir, une fois le discours de mon cher parrain avait changé, il m'avait dit : « Je sais que tu as envie de tout savoir à leur sujet, mais cela viendra en temps voulu. Pour le moment, ne te fais pas de soucis avec ça. La seule chose que tu dois savoir pour l'instant, c'est que tout les deux t'aimaient très fort et que durant ta première année de vie, la dernière de la leur ; tu as été leur unique rayon de soleil avec tous ces dangers qui les guettaient. Ils s'aimaient et t'aimaient. Quoi que tu puisses penser, je te jure que c'est le cas. »  
Je lui avais alors promis de ne plus y penser pour le moment en lui sautant impétueusement au cou. Il m'avait alors murmuré : « Je t'aime Harmony. » Moi, je lui avais rétorqué : « Je t'aime aussi, parrain Ronnie. »

Une voix douce me tira de ma rêverie, c'était celle de Tante Luna.  
«Harmony, ma chérie ; tu peux descendre, le dîner est servie. »  
Je me souriais à moi-même, Oncle Ron et Tante Luna avait ce soir organiser un dîner d'anniversaire surprise avec tous mes oncles et tantes et cousins adoptifs en mon honneur. C'était mignon mais « surprise » n'était pas si approprié que cela vu que j'avais tout deviné depuis de bonnes semaines.  
En effet, avoir surprise tante Luna sautillée et toute excitée en train de rédiger un hibou pour ma Tante Ginny à haute et rapide voix disant à peu prés : «18h00, le vendredi 26 ! Sans faute ! » n'était pas fait pour entretenir le mystère bien longtemps.  
-Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite, répondis-je tout de même.

Je descendis donc les escaliers de bois pour me rendre au salon en me demandant à la fois quels seraient mes cadeaux et si je serais une actrice assez convaincante pour feindre tout de même l'effet de surprise afin de ne blesser personne après tout le mal qui s'était donné pour me faire plaisir.  
Et je puis vous assurez que ce n'était pas choses faciles vu qu'à peine j'entamais ma décente en comptant faire une entrée royale , j entendais déjà la voix au bord de la crise de nerf de ma Tante Ginny s'en prendre à Tante Luna.  
« Voyons, tu n'es tout de même pas en train de me dire que tu as oublié les bougies ? »  
« C'est-à-dire que …oui ; » admit ma tante à contre cœur.  
Tante Ginny sembla alors se ressaisir, son ton semblais moins dur et dégageait une impression de net soulagement.  
« Bon, ce n'est pas grave, vu que j'ai amené un magicocake au chocolat et qu'il en sort des bougies par une simple commande vocale. Celui que tu as préparé, Luna ; vous n'avez qu'à le manger demain à midi. »  
« Tu vois que tout s'arrange, chérie ! » s'exclama gentiment Oncle Neville à son épouse Tante Ginny.  
Celle-ci eut tôt fait de répliquer qu'il avait raison mais qu'elle voulait vraiment que tout soit parfait pour mon anniversaire.  
Et pour cause, elle m'adorait, j'étais sa seule et unique filleule même si elle avait avec Oncle Neville une petite Alicia qui faisait leur bonheur depuis deux ans et demie. La petite gazouillait dans les bras de son père.

Heureusement que la pénombre de l'escalier me cachait bien car sinon toute l'organisation mise en place aurait été gâchée.  
J'attendis encore une minute ou deux que les derniers « Taisez vous, elle va nous entendre ! » «Elle va bientôt descendre ! »  
se finissent pour me lancer.

Tout le monde, en me voyant s'exclama gaiement :  
« SURPRISE JOYEUX ANNIVERSSAIRE HARMONY ! »

Je souris alors de mes belles dents blanches un peu cariées je l'avoue par un léger excès de chocogrenouille et me précipita pour saluer tout le monde.  
Le petit Théo, dans sa salopette rouge tira ma jupe bleue marine que j'avais assortie avec soin avec mon chemisier blanc et me dit, la mine réjouie : « On t'a bien eue ! Elle te plaît ta surprise, Harmony ? »  
Je lui fis un gros bisou sur la joue rosie qui me tendait et lui dit que oui.

Le dîner fut une réussite, la conversation tournait essentiellement sur la belle jeune fille que je devenais et Oncles Fred et Georges l'agrémentèrent grâce à leur versaireposifs qui firent rire tout le monde.  
Je reçus pour ma part une Hagrignelle, un mélange de hibou et de coccinelle qui était l'animal de compagnie le plus répendu chez les enfants sorciers et qui portaient aussi le courrier. Il parait que c'était un certain Rubeus Hagrid qui l'avait inventé et qu'il lui avait donné son nom. Il s'agissait, comme son nom l'indique d'un volatile emplumé aux couleurs rouges parsemées de tâches noires ainsi que deux livres intitulés : « L'Histoire de Poudlard » et « Les Grands Evenements de la magie du 20éme et du début du 21éme. »  
J'étais évidemment enchantée de ces ouvrages qui je l'espérais allait être suffisant pour entrer à Poudlard, je songeais alors que cet anniversaire était spécial, le dernier à passer dans mon cocon familial que même si j'avais du mal à l'avouer, redouter de quitter même si c'était pour une école de sorcellerie hautement réputée.  
N'empêche que je reçus encore deux autres cadeaux qui représentaient et représente encore tout pour moi.  
Il s'agissait d'un album de photo de moi étant bébé, on m'y voyait gesticulé et regarder l'objectif avec un air ahuri mais rieur.  
En revanche on ne voyait pas mes véritables parents.  
L'autre, c'était un pendentif en argent, tante Luna me dit que ma mère avait le même jadis et qu'elle s'en est souvenue au moment ou elle a aperçu ce même pendentif dans la boutique. Elle pensait qu'il m'irait à merveille.  
Je l'embrassais alors, toute émue.  
Après le dessert, je saluais mes invités pour un dernier au revoir et les remercia encore pour leur visite et leurs présents.

Ma soirée de onzième anniversaire touchée à sa fin, et je trouva alors facilement lez sommeil, la mine épuisée mais satisfaite.

Fin du chapitre 1.

Voila, c'est tout pour le moment ; j'attends vos reviews car j'ai besoin de vôtre avis.  
****


End file.
